


Dancing in the Lime Light

by star_is_sad



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy (RWBY), Atlas Ball (RWBY), Beacon Academy, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Gay James Ironwood, James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Military Homophobia, Military Ranks, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen-centric, School Dances, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: Qrow is invited to Atlas Academy's Ball by General Ironwood, just as friends, of course, and Qrow is prepared to put up with the theatrics for his partner.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Dancing in the Lime Light

**Author's Note:**

> Some wholesome IronQrow content before they fight in rwby canon

Qrow stood at the side of the ballroom, arms folded over his chest as he leant against the far wall. He’d never been the biggest fan of Academy dances, even when he was a student at Beacon, but that was mostly because he never enjoyed being forced into a suit. Back then, it had been Summer who’d forced him into the restrictive outfit, this time it had been James. 

Atlas was a lot different to Beacon, that was for sure. As he looked across the dance floor to the students currently occupying it, he saw a variety of different outfits, though they all seemed to have some kind of militaristic aspect. Qrow assumed he could have had it worse at Beacon, he could have been shoved into some stuffy military suit instead. 

_ Speaking of military.  _

His eyes landed on The General as he moved throughout the room, exchanging pleasantries with students and teachers alike. Qrow often had to remind himself that James was a headmaster too and certainly had a softer side. 

He watched as the other man moved to the drinks table, picking up two cups of whatever they were serving before heading in Qrow’s direction. He felt the tension leave his shoulders as James’ gaze met his, tension he never even knew he had. It must have been the mixture of the lack of alcohol and the crowded room, Qrow thought to himself.

“You weren't kidding when you said this really isn't your scene, huh?” James spoke, offering Qrow a small smile along with the cup of punch. He took it graciously, taking a large swing before scrunching his nose. It wasn't what he’d usually drink, but it’d do. 

“No, I wasn't.” He returned, but just having James beside him made him feel a lot better. “It’s nice to see you so relaxed though.” Qrow said, smiling to the other man.

“It feels good just having a night where we don’t need to worry about anything.” James admitted, smiling back. Ever since he’d been brought into Oz’s inner circle, things had got a hell of a lot more complicated, but at least something good came from it, and that something was Qrow. 

“And it’s good to have you here too.” James added onto the end. Qrow found himself smiling more at that, feeling a small spark of pride in his chest. 

“It’s good to be here with you.” Qrow replied, but quickly corrected himself. “Not with you-with you, but like- you know what I mean.” He stumbled out the sentence before sighing, running a hand through his hair. 

This was something they’d discussed before, about not being public with their relationship for the sake of James’ job. Atlas certainly wasn't the most accepting place in Remnant, and Qrow didn’t want to make James’ life any more stressful because of the bigoted assholes he had to work with. 

“What if I did want you to be here with me?” James asked, face suddenly serious now as he held Qrow’s gaze. The other man just looked back to him in shock, not knowing what to say. “Like, with me-with me?” He continued, a sheepish smile returning to his lips again. 

“What are you saying, James?” Qrow asked, voice hushed though no one would have been able to hear them over the music anyways. 

“Maybe I’m saying that I’m done keeping this a secret.” James’ eyes were still resting on Qrow’s wide ones and he wanted nothing more than to take the others hands. “Maybe we should just live our lives like normal people for a change, while we still can?” James suggested.

He didn't know what was coming, how the world was going to change, but he wanted at least one sure thing in it. 

Qrow didn’t have words at that moment. He couldn’t fathom what to say, so instead pulled the taller man into a tight hug, a wide smile bursting across his face.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Qrow asked, still holding James close. Ultimately, this would affect James more than it would him. Qrow knew there were a lot of assholes in Atlas, Jacques Schnee for one, that would have plenty to say if he found out the headmaster of Atlas Academy and The General was dating a man, let alone someone like Qrow. 

“More than anything.” James replied, only pulling away enough to look back into Qrow’s eyes. The two men beamed to one another before finally kissing.

They’d kissed one another before, but this was very different. Being in public with James, it felt like there were sparks going off, like this was their first time all over again. It felt as though it lasted forever, yet was over way too quick. As they broke apart, Qrow was grinning once more.

“No going back now.” He commented which only made James smile more. 

“Definitely not.” He replied before taking Qrow’s hand in his. “I suppose that means you can come and dance with me.” He continued, a mischievous smirk coming to The General’s face now. A groan left Qrow’s mouth, if there was one thing he hated more than these stuffy suits, it was slow dancing, but if it’d made James happy, he’d do it.

“Really are feeling brave, huh?” He asked, begrudgingly heading to the dance-floor with the other man. “Asking the bad luck guy to dance with you, in public, in front of your students.” He continued, letting James position them. 

“Well, if I’m going to make an ass out of myself, there's no one I’d rather be doing it with.” James replied with a warm smile. Qrow felt the others right hand on his waist, James’ left hand taking his. Qrow knew enough to place his left on James’ shoulder and let him lead. 

Even Qrow had to admit, this was nice. Even as he could feel multiple eyes on them, he just gazed back at James and everything felt normal for the first time in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
